


Three Bodily Secretions Icon Sets: Women Embracing Blood, Shit, and Spit(-up)

by busaikko



Category: Dr. Slump, Homestuck, Jane Austen's Fight Club
Genre: Blood, Bodily Fluids, Community: kink_bingo, Gen, Shit, Vomiting, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icons of women embracing their physicality and bodily secretions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Bodily Secretions Icon Sets: Women Embracing Blood, Shit, and Spit(-up)

I wanted to focus on women, and I wanted them to be embracing their physicality and bodily secretions. I of course thought first of the Dr Slump cartoon character Arale-chan, with her innocent fearlessness, cheerful demeanor, and good friend Unchi-kun (Mr Poop). She and her friend were just so excited to find a wild mountain poop in the first two frames! They took commemorative pictures and everything! And the toy in the last one is not that unusual; I'm pretty sure we have a set of poop-shaped superballs in my living room. (Did you know that it's lucky to get poop on yourself? "Un ga tsuku" means both to get poop on yourself and "the (good) luck will stick." [More Japanese poop culture here!](http://www.salon.com/life/feature/1999/12/13/poop/print.html))

The next set are from the awesome trailer for Jane Austen's Fight Club ([video here](http://online.wsj.com/video/video-clip-jane-austens-fight-club/3F45ECC2-6790-45E2-A68F-415764D39F87.html); sorry for the 15-second commercial). Women refusing to _surrender to propriety_ and discovering their power through fighting each other ("No corsets, no hatpins, no tears!"). Women progressing from dainty slaps to free-flowing blood, spit, and vomit, and having a great time.

The Homestruck trolls Kanaya, Vriska, and Aradia in the last set are powerful, magical, vengeful, and vicious. The fight between Vriska and Aradia takes place in the Flash installment [Make Her Pay](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004478) \-- Aradia's angry at Vriska for getting her killed, among other things. Kanaya's lipstick transforms into her chainsaw, and the purple stuff is blood from the troll she just sawed in half. I love that image of her putting on that blood-streaked lipstick.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |  |   
---|---|---|---  
  
|    
|    
|    
  
  
|    
|    
|    
  
  
|    
|    
|    
  
  
|    
|    
|    
  
  
|    
|    
|    



End file.
